


Jelly Flavoring

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Exagerated Inflation, Flans, Hypnotism, Inflation, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Snow can't catch a break, not even in the Sunleth Waterscape.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He had finally come away from the rest of Cocoon’s civilization, and had reached the more secluded parts of the woods of the Sunleth Waterscape. He stretched and sighed, blinking up at the sun. It was somewhere beyond the leaf canopy, blinking between the leaves just occasionally. He looked around, pleased that no one else seemed to have had the idea of coming here to unwind. At least for the moment, he was free to enjoy himself, and just to enjoy the quiet of the wilderness.

Snow sat down by a small stream for a moment, washing off his face and closing his eyes. Life had been complicated as of late, and he had needed to get away from everything for a moment. He always had believed that he could deal with everything that was thrown his way, oddly enough, but here he was, running away from it all for the moment. Snow told himself that it was all just temporary. He couldn’t stay away forever. His conscience simply wouldn’t let that happen. But there was only so much he could do at once, as much as it pained him to admit that before himself. He was a hero alright, but that a hero could run out of steam now and then was something he still had to come to terms with.

He slowly peeled himself out of his boots and hung his feet into the cool stream for a moment. Snow stared at the glistening water, then at his surroundings. Sometimes, he had the feeling that the future held something for him which was still beyond his understanding, which was a strange feeling to have. It was a bit unnerving as well, but he supposed that there was only so much he could do about it. There was a duty he had to fulfill to the people of Cocoon, and that included being ready for everything thrown at him. Everything in due time. First, he would have to take care of himself, even if it killed him that he couldn’t be out there beating up the Psicom troopers like he usually loved to.

“Guess it’s just me and me out here.” Snow stretched his toes lightly and slowly got up again. The grass was soft against his soles, and tickling like Hell. Snow shuddered all over with suppressed chuckling, then he tied his boots together by the laces and slung them across his left shoulder. With a small bag containing some food and other small things he might need on his back, Snow wandered deeper into the Sunleth Waterscape, off the marked paths, and in between the trees. There were many beings which lived here, and he marveled at how peaceful it could be. He knew that there was always some fighting going on between the creatures, and if they would bother him, he would show them that he could struggle just fine even without overwhelming abilities at his disposal.

He squeezed past a couple of trees and came to a clearing, which showed signs that something had been there for a while. Snow carefully examined the flattened grass and cringed inwardly. This was apparently the regular resting ground of a Behemoth, and it wouldn’t have been too smart to stay here. He looked around for a moment, and then set out towards the sun between the trees. He wandered for a while longer, reaching another small clearing, which was stretched along another small stream.

Snow didn’t have the feeling that this clearing was really frequented. The grass looked long and healthy, and not smooshed flat in a big circle like in the previous clearing. Snow ducked into a cave beneath a tree, appreciating that beyond the low entry point, the cave actually opened up quite some, and allowed him to stand upright without being close to brushing against the ceiling of the cave. He carefully felt around the wood, but found it still quite lively, and not dead and dry as he had feared. He would be able to stay here for some time and not be bothered.

Stepping out again, Snow looked around, to check if any of the paths were close to this part of the Waterscape. He saw nothing that would have suggested so, and sighed a breath of relief. He had not accidentally strayed back towards the paths, like he had feared for a moment, with everything looking so untouched by beasts. Snow stepped back into the cave, and spread a thick blanket over the floor of the cave, which would later allow him to rest more comfortably.

To unwind for the rest of the day, he had planned to just explore the Sunleth Waterscape for a small while. He wouldn’t go too far, for fear of not finding back to this spot. He would memorize his way around here, which hopefully wasn’t too awfully complicated.

A small chittering sound to the right briefly distracted him, and Snow furrowed his eyebrows. Something was moving in the underbrush, but he couldn’t see anything outside of fronds moving slightly, then becoming still again. Whatever it had been, it had gone past him, without bothering him too much. He was still a bit suspicious of the activity for a while. Whatever had rustled past him there had been on the way to somewhere. That could be a bad sign, but he didn’t want to give up this nice spot now.

Whatever it had been, Snow decided that it was too small to really be a threat to him, and harmless enough so that he wouldn’t have to change his spot. If he ventured too deep into the Sunleth Waterscape, he would just stress out about finding his way back later on. There was no reason for him to put himself under so much pressure for just a few days of downtime. Snow slowly pulled off his coat, stretching with relief of having some more freedom to move. There was something about just pulling off clothes that was really relaxing. And with the warm temperatures reigning supreme in the Waterscape, it would hopefully not be a problem sleeping mostly nude.

He also removed his leather gloves, dipping his hands into the stream and washing his fingers off for a while. This was o much more like it. He had missed just being able to unwind on a moment’s notice, without having to worry about everything going sideways in just a moment. But since the Psicom had been beaten back in the meantime, and they had earned themselves a breather, he argued that he could forget about the pressure for a while and just do what he had come here to do for.

Stretching out in the grass, Snow stared up into the leaf canopy, and the glimpses of sky between the vibrant green moving above him. He asked himself how his friends were holding up, but he didn’t want to agonize too much about it. He had promised them and himself that he would get the necessary rest, so that he could fight with renewed vigor afterwards. There was no excuse for him to go lose his mind right now. He knew that they had it all under control, so he had to just cool his heels for a moment.

He felt a certain tiredness creeping up on him. Snow stretched and grimaced, but there was no helping it really. He was tired and exhausted, and it was showing now. There was little he could do about it, and he would have to really put some effort into staying awake right now. But he had been quite firmly told be Lebreau that it was little use trying to stay awake in such circumstances. Besides, he was here to relax and regain his energy, so that he could kick around the Psicom fuckers even better.

Snow sat up slightly, rolling his shoulders and smiling to himself. There was no helping it, he would have to go to bed early today. He ducked back into the cave, and went through the bag he had packed for himself. He had seen some fruit hanging around the Sunleth Waterscape, but he guessed that a lot of it wouldn’t be quite that ripe yet. He rather not risk eating it either way, since he only knew a couple of fruit, and most of what was flowering in the Waterscape as of the moment was either potentially toxic, or it would mess with his stomach and turn his stay here into a sick week. And he could really do without that.

He finally grabbed a couple of ready-made meals, then decided to just stick with a snack before going to sleep. He chewed on an apple, watching the sunrays playing through the canopy outside of the cave. It was extremely peaceful here. It was almost unbelievable that Cocoon was getting pretty rough right now, with how much of a comfortable life they had led up to this moment. But he would make sure that it would go back to the paradise they all had grown up in and had grown to love beyond anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow had fast fallen asleep, and soon had entered a mostly dreamless sleep. Everything was pretty calm in Sunleth Waterscape, even if it was a little restless in some parts. Rustling was sounding from all directions, but nothing was so loud that it would have alerted the sleeping man too much. The inhabitants of the lush jungle were mostly calm, but there was some activity happening, and it was pointedly focusing on the cave Snow had picked for himself as a sleeping place.

Amongst the many inhabitants of the Sunleth Waterscape, it was a small, red flan, which had been alerted to the presence of the snoring male, and was slowly wiggling its way closer to Snow.

For a while, it just circled Snow, as if it was trying to make sense of the humongous man sleeping so peacefully in what was one of the most frequented caves of the whole place. Every night, a different monster would sleep here, yet the clearing would always look like it hadn’t been touched. That was mostly thanks to Behemoths being unable to get there, next to other, less malleable humongous creatures. The only ones really able to approach this cave were flans of all sizes, and a couple of the smaller creatures, which all would use the cave peacefully next to one another, mostly to hide out after having aggravated one of the stronger apex predators.

To find something snoring in the cave which looked like it could heave a Behemoth into the air by its horns was a bit disconcerting for the small flan. It wiggled around Snow in a fast circle, briefly worried that it would wake up the man. Humans were notoriously easy to rouse, if just a small misstep was made. But this one here seemed to be pretty exhausted, as even when it accidentally got onto the blanket and began tugging at it with its movements, the man slept on. He did stir briefly, but beyond that, nothing much happened.

The flan froze for a moment, trying to decide what to do. This time, it was the turn of the flans to come here, and it was mostly because they had the firm habit to come back here on a regular basis and melt into one another for a period of time, before they would part again and feel reassured with one another’s presence. But with a human smack in the middle of the cave, it would probably become a little more difficult to go through this ritual.

But then, a thought sparked in the small mind of the flan. It was a strange thought, but it suited the curious nature of the small thing. It wanted to find out if maybe, the man could be incorporated into the regular flan merging. There should have been a way to do this anyway, but before the other flans would swarm the cave and not know what to do, it decided that it was time to explore a little. Maybe, the body was warm enough to offer shelter to a couple of flan like itself? It would be a quite possible solution to the small downside of the man being here at such an inopportune, or possible quite opportune moment.

Carefully, to not rouse the man on accident, the flan came closer and onto the blanket, to search for something like an opening. It didn’t want to force its way into the man, that would most certainly have woken him, and thus have led to it having a really bad time. But it finally found a crack in the fabric, and began to very, very carefully wiggle its way up one pant leg.

-*-*-*-

Snow slowly blinked awake, after having started to dream about something going up his pant leg. But there was something very disconcerting happening, since the sensation didn’t go away when he blinked awake. Snow’s leg twitched lightly, but his lower body half pretty much felt paralyzed for a moment. Snow sighed quietly, carefully wiggling his toes and grunting when the known prickling sensation spread all over his legs. He grunted and slowly sat up, even if it felt weird when he couldn’t feel his ass at all. It was like he was floating in mid-air, until the prickling sensation reached his hips and made him wish that he had moved his toes a little more carefully, or just gone back to sleep.

But there was something else that irritated him. There was a very hot sensation, which was slowly bubbling up around his right thigh, and almost reached his butt by now. Snow grumbled and turned onto his stomach, still a bit dazed with how sleepy he was. He didn’t want to think about it too much, since he still was so nice and sleepy, and he didn’t want to wake up fully. But there was nothing much he could do about that. His instinct was telling him that something was up here, and he had to find out what was causing it. He didn’t know what to do about it, and it was his task to find out and stop it right that instant.

At least he thought about it, but it took him such a long time to really wake up properly that something was already wiggling its way into him, which was met with protesting grunts from Snow’s side. He groped around on the fabric, but couldn’t get a grip on anything really. His pants were right enough as they were, and in the dim light of the moon coming into the cave, the only thing he could see was that there was something moving beneath the fabric, and something was discoloring the fabric as it passed along.

Snow finally could get a grip on himself, but that was already too late. He panted softly, when something was starting to press against his prostate, with instant consequences. With how busy he had been, there had been little time to take care of himself, and there was the consequence for it. Just so little pressure, and the effect was already devastating his ability to think straight.

“Dammit…” Snow grunted, and tried to get up, so that he could wiggle out of his pants and get whatever was wrecking him at the moment. But the moment he tried to get onto his feet, the pressure mounted suddenly, and Snow’s knees began to wobble. Instead of trying to get up in spite of that, he rather remained seated, panting and squeezing his eyes shut. This was just ridiculous. Not only did this thing pressure against his prostate, but it also was hot and felt like it was getting into him faster than he would have hope to claw his pants off. Snow grunted, then flopped down onto the ground, huffing softly. Curse this all. He was here to unwind, not to get riled up. And getting all excited over something that was prodding him like that was making him both furious and curious as to where this would be going.

Snow wiggled around, trying to undo his pants, but there was something that kept him from doing so. It was kind of exciting to have this happening to him with his lower body still dressed. It was something that couldn’t have happened with another man, and that was making Snow feel like something absolutely supernatural was happening to him.

He wiggled around, finally managing to unbutton his pants at least, so that he no longer was feeling so damned squeezed. He felt his cock throbbing between his fingers, and Snow couldn’t help laughing quietly. It was just shocking that it was so easy for him to get so excited. He really hadn’t taken proper care of himself in a way too long time. Wiggling around to get into a more comfortable position, Snow sprawled out on top of the blanket, sighing quietly to himself. There was something very reassuring that something was trying to get him to unwind in this way. It was the fastest and most efficient route, it seemed.

Snow grumbled, squeezing his own member lightly. He didn’t want to get too excited too fast. He still had some stamina, so he would have thought it embarrassing if he had gotten too riled up too fast, the strange thing that was making him feel like that would probably slip away too soon, and leave him high and dry. He glimpsed down into his pants, and managed to catch sight of something bright red and gel-like slipping deeper and deeper into him. He gave a soft grunt, wrenching himself into a better position and just jerking himself off to his heart’s content. Even when he felt the ground starting to shiver, he didn’t stop stroking himself. There was something that made him feel like he shouldn’t really care about what was approaching there, as much as it went against his usual behavior.

The flan which had wriggled itself inside of him started to move a little faster and with more jerking movements, and Snow huffed softly, squeezing himself harder. The shuddering was growing closer, and a strange sweet scent was drifting across the clearing. Snow breathed in deeply, panting even harder after it. The scent was followed by a heat which spilled down his neck and pooled in the pit of his stomach, along with the heat the flan already produced. Something had come here that would make this whole experience even better – of that, he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow slowly turned around, and caught sight of a rather enormous flan which was outside of the cave. The hot flan moving inside of him still was teasing him, but it had let up with the pressure, which allowed him to gather his thoughts again. But he had the feeling that it wouldn’t happen for a long time. He had the distinct impression that the big flan was part of something bigger, and that the small flan was just a first taste of what was about to come. And, why not explore what would happen further along the path? He didn’t have any obligations to return immediately to Bodhum, so he would just have to see what was going to happen to him. And he had a feeling that he would be quite thoroughly relaxed indeed.

The flan was wiggling just outside of the cave, but it seemed that despite its flexible shape, it would not come beneath the tree. Snow grumbled and slowly made his way outside the cave, to meet the big flan. He didn’t want to make the big guy wait for too long, mostly because he had the feeling that there was something the flan could do for him.

The flan wiggled back and forth in a hypnotic way the moment Snow stood before it. Snow was not sure what was happening at first, but then a feeling of euphoria began to spread through him. Snow didn’t quite know where it was coming from, but he guessed that there was nothing he had to say against it. The big flan was still going back and forth like a pendulum, and it was almost like it was trying to hypnotize him. There was something so appealing about how the gel-like creature moved, it was hard for Snow to think outside of it. The heat in the pit of his stomach was still there, and it wasn’t letting up, but it was not at the forefront of his mind all that much. What was at the forefront of his mind was that there was still so much room inside of him, and that there was nothing that could fill it. Nothing, but maybe a ton of those flans.

For a moment, Snow hesitated. What exactly was he thinking anyway? That was not what he usually would feel when he was facing a flan. But there was nothing that would have made him feel all that much threatened either. There was only a peaceful feeling that was spreading all throughout him, and that was enough for him to think that he was much too suspicious about this situation, really. If it had been Psicom, then he would have every reason to flip his shit and beat every single opponent up which was within sight. But here? He had something to enjoy, and he wouldn’t disperse this. He would just make sure that the flans wouldn’t be too disturbed about his behavior, with how he was hesitating and trying to gather his bearings.

Was there something that still was blocking him? Snow looked up at the flan, trying to determine what really was happening. He did feel a little strange that he was so relaxed about the whole situation. Usually, when he was swarmed by flans, he was pretty much in deep trouble, and only his friends would be able to get him out of this. But then again, why was he so tense about it? The flans were not showing any signs of aggression, and there was something reassuring that they could be so relaxed around him. It sadly didn’t disperse his doubts about the whole situation. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, not without the flan inside of him distracting him with the small wiggling motions it made.

“What do you want from me?” Snow knew that it was useless to try and ask the flan this, but he still felt compelled to do so either way. It was weird to be so torn up about something that should have been a logical scenario, no matter which way it was turned around. But there was something about it that would make him quiver all over, and the thought of going against the big flan was making him weirdly uncomfortable. So paralyzed was he by his indecision that the flan in his intestines was giving an impatient jerk, and the thrust was somewhere between pain and lust. It was a weird new sensation, and Snow rubbed his stomach with a grimace. There was no reason to get so rough.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be quiet now.” Snow furrowed his eyebrows, then sat down on the soft forest floor. He looked up at the flan, trying to understand what was going on around him. He had the distinct feeling that not all of his thoughts were his own, and that the big flan had something to do with it. But the big white jelly which was wiggling back and forth right in front of his nose… There was just something so enthralling about it, it was incredible.

The flan was still wiggling back and forth when Snow could feel something approaching them. It was at first not visible, and not even audible, but he just felt a certain tension in the air. It was like the finest pinpricks against his skin at first. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but there was something distinctly electrifying about it. Something about it was just making him feel that something of unimaginable proportions was about to happen. At least, it was something which he never had thought to be possible.

The underbrush around them began rustling again, but this time, Snow was not nervous at all. Somehow, he knew that something was approaching him which he would love. Maybe, he really was being manipulated the Hell out of right now, but why should he have been all that worried about it? He had already experienced that the flans were not about to hurt him, there was a good chance that they were just trying to make him feel very, very good indeed. The flans had not tried to make him feel pain all that much, and that one jerking motion had been more of an accident. Of that, he was sure.

Snow carefully pried off his pants, having a lot of trouble to really peel them off his legs. He was just so wrapped up in it all that his legs were shaking like Hell, and that he had such shaky hands he couldn’t really peel the fabric off his thigh muscles. It was so bad for a moment that Snow feared that the patience of the big flan would run out on him. But instead, the white jelly monster reached down and wrapped his lower body up in gel, which slowly was pulling his pants off of him. It was such a gentle and nice motion that Snow began shaking all over, an unsteady moan leaving his mouth. This was certainly not what he had expected when he had seen the giant appear before him, but he was certainly not about to protest his treatment right now.

With his pants finally peeled off of him, Snow could reach back and pat around if there was anything of the red flan still outside of his body. But there was nothing hinting that the jelly had made its way into his guts, and only the motions inside of him gave away that the flan was indeed very lively and happy inside there. Snow grumbled softly, patting his abdomen. It felt slightly swollen, but not as it would have with a gas buildup, which would have caused him discomfort or even pain. Instead, it was more like feeling very full after an excellent meal. Not to the point of nausea, but rather to the point where he was satisfied beyond words.

Finally, he could lean back again, looking around for the other flans emerging from the underbrush. They came in all colors. Icy blue, electric yellow, smoky black, shimmering white, and of course the hot red which had already made its way inside of him. The colors were incredibly appealing, and he was surprised to see more mixing into them. He had thought that there were only five colors of flan, but there were more. A sparkling clean pink, even something that looked like a smudgy purple, and then there was a flan which was see-through, which he had never seen before. But he could already tell that he would be in for a treat with all of them. And for that, he didn’t need the suggestive, gentle feeling, which had enveloped him entirely right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow didn’t know what happened after that all that clearly, but he had the distinct impression that he was being swarmed and deeply engrossed into the flans. He did lose consciousness at some point, he guessed. He found himself in the cave again, on top of the blanket, and surrounded by what almost looked like little puddles. It was more like half melted puddings, which he then noticed when he looked closer. So that was how the flans looked when they were asleep. They did lose a ton of their tension, and just sort of half melted all over the place. They did touch one another, but did not merge or mingle in any way. Snow slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. The big flan was outside of the cave, in the same half melted lump, half into the stream next to the cave. It looked rather pleased with itself, as far as Snow could determine. There was something decidedly peaceful about it, and Snow had the suspicion that not even a Behemoth wanted to go up against that special flan.

He slowly gathered himself up, carefully stepping between the flans, to get to the stream. He did feel thirsty, which could account for what had happened. He did remember small flashes and glimpses, and what he did remember made him blush and grin at the same time. A brief touch to his still slightly swollen abdomen confirmed that the red flan, or maybe another small flan was still inside of him. It did still feel distinctly warm, so Snow assumed that it was that one mischievous flan that had dared to just wiggle its way inside of him.

Snow drank for a moment and washed his face. He was slightly sweaty, and tried to cool down for a moment. It wasn’t all that easy, with the climate of the Sunleth Waterscape being more on the tropic side, and with the hot flan still inside of him. The only upside to all of this was that he was completely naked at this moment. There was a good side to all of this, but there was something which also unsettled him quite some. Why was he just so relaxed around the flans? Such a big accumulation usually promised trouble, especially when one made the small mistake of getting on the wrong side of the flans. There would be just a big storm of magic raining down on him. So, he really should try to remain on the good side of the flans. But that still didn’t explain why they had taken such a liking to him. He could only explain it with some strange flight of fancy, but that didn’t match the little monsters at all.

“Why am I even thinking so much about this…?” Snow rubbed across his face and tried to gather his thoughts again. This was all just very confusing for him. He had made himself the promise that he would unwind, and that he would get the necessary rest, before he would return to Bodhum and kick more ass than ever. That he was in the middle of the flans right now was both a good and a bad thing. He was exhausted after the restless sleep he had been given after the flans had swarmed him. There was something about it that had made him feel very satisfied, and he asked himself briefly if the flans had fed on his sexual energy in some form. They probably had just wanted to exhaust him to make him docile, and a non-threat for them. At least that was the first thought that came to his mind.

Snow gathered himself up and looked around on the clearing. It wasn’t bad here, and he still had no intentions of leaving, but there was something that made him slightly restless. He had no doubts about to be in for an interesting ride if he stayed here, but there was nothing he could do with changing his spot. The flans would be able to follow him, and he could run into far worse inhabitants of the forest. If anything, the flans were pretty much the best thing that could have happened to him. The Behemoths would surely not have greeted him so warmly, with their humongous claws and their incredibly big mouth. Huge fangs and spines all around, and he would have gladly taken the company of a humongous flan instead of that any day. Besides, even the small beings of the forest could have been more than just a little uncomfortable for him too. The Goblins which prowled the forest could have pummeled him into submission, and not in the nice way.

There was something unsettling about the thought of leaving this clearing. There was something that just kept him from venturing much beyond the mere image of him going outside of this. He could imagine himself going back to Bodhum just fine, but venturing deeper or to another spot in the Sunleth Waterscape? That was just an impossibility. There was this jelly-like sensation against his skin again, which mostly was associated with the huge white flan now. He guessed that it was also the influence of the flan still lingering all over him, which wouldn’t have surprised him in the least. The flan had gotten him to the point of relaxing around the flock that had formed around the cave in the first place, and there was little doubt that there would be more coming his way. But there was nothing he wanted to do against it.

With a sigh, Snow ventured back into the cave, and sprawled out onto the blanket which still served as a rather comfortable bed. He asked himself if it had been a mistake coming here, being so engrossed in this whole affair by now. The flans hadn’t done anything painful to him, so he couldn’t hold it against them that they had cruel intentions for him. But they still had done something to him which he couldn’t quite understand, which disturbed him deeply. There was something about it which didn’t feel right, and then again so very right indeed. Snow turned around, laying on his side and trying to relax. He wanted to sleep, and gather his strength again. He wanted to be ready for whatever the flans would throw at him next, because he was sure that this here was far from over.

There was a small shivering going through the flan inside of him, and Snow gave a small groan. This was getting a bit distracting, and he couldn’t decide which way he should feel about it. There was definitely something which made him feel unclean about it, but then again, there had been nothing that he had been fully against. Unsatisfied that he couldn’t make his mind up about it, Snow thrashed about on top of the blanket for a while, trying to settle down again and finally go to sleep. It was important that he would have some stamina, as he was definitely in for another ride for tomorrow. The flans would not just disperse without doing anything any longer, of that he was sure. He wanted to make sure that this time, he wouldn’t black out in the middle of it.

Snow finally settled down somewhat, also partly thanks to the soft motions of the flan inside of him. There was still a soft spark of pleasure coming from the movements, as they inevitably were grinding against his prostate. Snow gave a small grunt, and the flan settled down. But he still was feeling a lot calmer by then. The flan had a strange way of making him feel like there was nothing to worry about. The white flan sure had worked him well. He suspected that it just had to be like that. But finally, tiredness was settling in on him, and he blinked softly while he was trying to keep himself just slightly aware, just so that he could still watch his surroundings for a while.

But it didn’t take long for him to finally fall asleep again, and Snow was gently snoring against the blanket, twitching only very lightly while his dreams unfolded around him in rather lively colors. Maybe it was the smell of the flans all around him, but they seemed to create a dreamscape like he never had experienced it before. Snow smiled in his sleep, and even slept through the rougher movements of the flan inside of him. The white flan outside of the cave was giving off a humming vibe, which seemed to permeate half of the Sunleth Waterscape. It indeed was time for the flans to unite, and this time, it would happen in a quite special way.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow didn’t sleep for too long. At some point in the night, he was stirred awake by a rather big, flowing motion over his body. He grunted at first, then blinked up to see the giant white flan above him. There was something strange about the huge flan having squeezed its way into the cave right now. It hadn’t shown any tendency to come into the cave before, so this change in its mood was a bit unsettling. He wriggled around in the thick jelly, but quickly realized that the flan would not flinch back for anything. It was set on being close to him, though he didn’t quite understand at first what was going on.

Again, it started to gently wriggle back and forth, and Snow got lost in the motions. He mimicked them slightly, though he was not sure what was going on. The feeling of euphoria was there, too, but he couldn’t put his finger on where it was coming from. There was certainly the soft wriggling of the flan inside of him, but that seemed more like a sleepy motion. Snow shifted his weight around a little, while he tried to make sense of what was going on around him. The flans already had weirded him out a little, but they had at least not started attacking him yet, and there was no sign that they would start to do so any time soon.

Snow blinked as the flan made a motion towards him. He didn’t quite understand what was going on, but there was something that was being demanded of him, he could feel that. But again, he had no idea what exactly it was that the flan wanted. After all, it was unable to talk to him, and so far, it had gotten across everything simply by commanding the other flans about, which was confusing at best. Snow grunted, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to break eye contact with the flan, impatient with the whole proceeding. But there still was something that was keeping him pinned to the flan, for some reason. He had already thought that somehow, he was being hypnotized, but he refused to fully believe it.

The flan pushed closer, and Snow yelped slightly, since he was being roughly handled right now. The jelly around him had solidified, and was pushing him around whichever way the flan liked him to be. There was some kind of urgency about it, and Snow guessed that the flan really had plans for him. He stared into the swirling jelly, and again, this euphoria became overwhelming. So overwhelming in fact that he was getting the feeling that it was demanding something very specific from him. And he would obey this feeling, because, what reason did he have to struggle against the possibility of feeling so much pleasure?

Snow parted his legs, glad that he was naked by that point. The flan jiggled happily, and the white became more intense for a moment. The glittering appearance of the flan really caught his eye by that time, and Snow couldn’t stop himself from staring at the reflection of light catching in the white jelly, and even when it was jiggling so much, he could well see the small glittering particles in its body. It seemed that it not only was a very special flan, but also that it had some sort of standing amongst the other flans. It would have explained why it could command about the other flans so easily, so it did wield power beyond what the other flans would be able to do.

The flan pulled him closer, until he was snug against the jelly. Snow blinked lightly, since the pressure against his butt was quite acute. There was little doubt about what the flan was wanting, and Snow wanted it to happen, too. He didn’t want to run away, he didn’t want to avoid getting stuffed by the jelly, he just wanted this to happen. Snow sighed quietly, since he felt the small flan moving inside of him, away from his prostate and deeper into his body. The feeling was weird, especially since the big flan was feeling comparably cool to the red flan which already had taken up residence inside of him. Snow squirmed around, trying to get into a more comfortable position on top of the blanket. Even with the big flan pushing him around, he still wanted to have a good position, and he didn’t like the feeling of a root pressing into his back at that moment.

Snow gritted his teeth lightly when he felt a first tendril of the jelly pushing into him. It was a bit uncomfortable, and he reached down to stretch himself further, just to accommodate the big flan. It was going a bit more smoothly now, but it still was tough going. With the small flan nestled somewhere higher up in his intestine. The big flan was slowly moving forward, and the cooler touch was quite noticeable for Snow. It was especially noticeable for being such a complete contrast to what he had experienced with the small red flan, and with what he had felt before the big flan had started to make its move. It was hard to wrap his mind around it anyway. How was such a humongous flan going to fit inside of him anyway?

He was slowly starting to relax with more of the flan gliding into him. Snow panted softly when the grinding against his prostate started, since the jelly was not just gliding into him at some point, but rather wiggling back and forth slowly, which was slowly robbing him of his mind. This was too much of a pressure right away which was giving him a weird feeling. It was not so much uncomfortable, but it was a very unusual sensation, and he tried to grow accustomed to it before more of the flan would just vanish inside of him. Somehow, Snow had a strong feeling that the flan would only be satisfied with being fully inside of him. As much as it excited him, there was also this small twinge of fear that it might be too much for him to handle. There was a lot of flan for him to take, and there was only so much of his inside into which it could fit.

Snow grunted when the flan was about halfway inside of him, panting and leaning his head back. This was just crazy. His abdomen was swelling slowly, not as much as he had feared, but it still was noticeable. It was putting a strain on his body, but only for as long as he was a bit tense about it. After he relaxed more, there was not so much of a pressure mounting inside of him as it was before. It was still there, gently growing, but by far not as bad as he had imagined it to be at that moment. The flan gave off a small, deep sound, which Snow interpreted as being rather pleased with its new surroundings. He was slightly flattered, and a bit nervous about it. Why was the flan so pleased with being inside of him? Was it really planning to be inside of him for a longer time?

He panted softly, his breathing getting a tiny bit strained while the flan was getting further inside of him. He fancied that it would hit the smaller flan at some point, since it was pretty much inevitable. He grunted, giving himself a bit of a boost and sitting a bit further back, so that the flan wouldn’t threaten to topple him over. This was a bit harder to manage than he would have thought, and it was getting to him much heavier than he would have ever speculated.

Snow panted while the flan wiggled further into him. His belly was swollen as if he had swallowed more than just one water melon whole, and he groaned while the remaining tendril of the flan flattened against his butt, effectively acting as though it was a butt plug, so that the jelly could get back out. That, Snow realized, he didn’t want to happen right away. He licked his lips, laying down and giving a huff. It was uncomfortable laying on his back, so he sluggishly turned onto his right side. A couple of the small flans had woken up and were aiding him, for which he was quite thankful, really. He closed his eyes, gripping at his swollen abdomen. He probably had three times the weight on his body now than before, or at least, it felt like that. He would hopefully grow used to this quite soon, since he didn’t want to be completely immobilized for the next few days.

But at least, he would have a ton of fun with what was to come for him. That was pretty much a guarantee.


	6. Chapter 6

After a bit of a heavy nap, Snow felt a lot more refreshed. He had spent a whole day just laying on his sides, changing back and forth frequently so that his arms wouldn’t fall asleep, or that he would develop tender spots. The flans had always helped him, and they even had fed him tiny bits of food and given him water, so that he would stay refreshed and not suffer from being in a cave in the middle of the Sunleth Waterscape. Well-ventilated as it was, it still was in the middle of a pretty lush jungle, and the sun was bearing down onto the clearing for two hours during the midday. The icy blue flans, and some of the white ones clustered around Snow for a while to cool him, during the worst part of the day, when the constant breeze inside of the cave had warmed up enough that it wouldn’t do much for him. Snow had the slight suspicion that there was a reason for this, and not necessarily to keep him happy.

The flan inside of him was mostly quiet, which Snow appreciated. There as some very slight shifting, but not so much of it so that there wouldn’t be too much pain being caused by it, or any other problems stemming from the movements on the long run. The fiery little flan was keeping him comfortably warm, and the big white flan had slowly grown warmer as well. He had the suspicion that the big flan had realized that it would be better to provide warmth, instead of cooling him slowly, but steadily. Snow had no intentions of making good on his namesake, so there was quite some appreciation coming from him for the big flan. It was quite nice to him. Probably nicer than a lot of human beings would have been.

The small flans were noticeably mischievous around him. Snow had them, on more than one occasion, swarm around him after feeding and watering him, and poking around at him, tickling him, and sometimes even teasing at entering him. Snow was a bit weirded out about the behavior of the flans, as he was quite sure that there was no way a normal flan would act like that around him. They usually would just have pelted him with magic bolts, and be done with that in a matter of seconds, but here, they were just acting like playful rascals. It was a bit uncomfortable to think about the flans like that, but he supposed there was just no helping it. There was little he could do against them, seeing that they were way more numerous than him, and that they had the big guy on their side.

“Ey, stop it.” He plucked a black flan from his belly, sighing quietly. The pressure had been really uncomfortable for a moment, and he had to hold them back from swarming him so much. “There, you have to watch out a little, guys…” He was not sure why he was talking to the flans. He was not sure if they would understand him, but he supposed that he would at least make it very clear that he was not their bouncy castle. He did have the impression that the big flan was somehow relaying his demands to the flans, since they did slink back a little from him afterwards, which made them look somewhat embarrassed and guilty about what they had been doing.

The black flan shuffled closer again, cuddling against Snow and looking like it tried to placate him. Snow sighed quietly, patting the flan lightly and lifting it onto his chest. A couple of the cooler white flans had smooshed themselves together beneath him, to give him a bit of a pillow beneath his torso. It was rather comfortable like this, and the black flan was cuddled against his chest for a while. Then, it gave an excited noise, and snuggled against Snow’s face, which made the man scrunch his face up. The black flan surprisingly smelled rather nice, a bit like blackcurrant, but also a bit sourer than he would have expected. There was a bit of an urge to nibble at the flan, just to find out what it would taste like, but Snow held himself back. Not a good idea with the flans all around him.

With a grunt, he wriggled around, setting the black flan back down next to him. It was a bit miffed, at least it seemed to be for some time, but it then snuggled up next to him and gave him a bit of warmth, to offset the coolness returning to the cave. One after the other, the white flans were replaced with red ones, to make sure that it was comfortable for Snow. He was delighted that it was going so smoothly for him. He knew that it was mostly because of the big flan currently wiggling around inside of him, but he didn’t mind either way. It was better to be in a blissful state, than have anything go wrong. He settled down against the now more stacked flans, who were keeping the cold draft away from him, and turned it into more of a refreshing breeze. It was remarkable how well they worked together really – that gave Snow the suspicion that he was not the first to enjoy this, but he supposed that it really wasn’t all that bad.

He shifted around again, to get a better look of how many flans were around the cave. He couldn’t quite put his finger on how he knew, but most of the flans of the closer surroundings had come here. There had to be more all over the Sunleth Waterscape, which was unsettling to think about. Just how many of those little guys were thriving here? With how it supposedly was being overlooked by Sanctum, Snow could barely imagine that the flans could just be all over the place for however long they wanted. But he guessed that this explained the skilled way of the flans treating him. There was just no way that any of the Psicom would be able to escape this. And if they sent in other monsters, well, they were out of luck as well.

Snow was taken aback by those thoughts. He had learned by now that his thoughts were interspersed with what the big flan felt, which was how the big flan got across what it wanted. But if that really was the case, then it also meant that he just had found out the whole of the Sanctum was being humiliated by the flans. It made him chuckle, and his whole abdomen began to quiver, when the big flan began to laugh with him. The small red one was somewhere in there as well, but Snow didn’t think about that little guy all that much. He huffed softly, keeping his round belly from quivering as best as he could. It was still a strain on his body, but by now, there was absolutely no pain involved. Instead, every smallest contraction around the big flan seemed to elicit more pleasure.

Snow slowly gathered himself up, as always accompanied by the small flans, which made sure that he was being kept at a nice temperature. Snow huffed again, patting his stomach, then slowly got himself up. It was a bit of a feat, and for a moment, he feared that his knees would give out under him, but he still stood. He scratched the back of his neck, staring down at his body. This would get interesting, getting around like this. He wanted to get out into the indirect sun for just a while, and with some huffing and straining, he got to the clearing just fine. The big flan quivered inside of him, and for a short moment, Snow felt a bit of a disappointed sensation, but on the whole, it was no problem, or so it seemed.

Sitting down by the stream, Snow hung his feet into the water, while he let the warmth seep into his body. The flans were keeping away a little, for the moment just playfully bumping into one another and giving off small squeaking sounds, which could mean about anything. Snow listened to them with half a mind, but he couldn’t understand anything about it really. But he did get the feeling that they were waiting for something to happen, or for him to do something. He sighed quietly, looking down at his belly, then back to the cave. He had somewhat maneuvered himself into this situation alright, but the flans were not exactly innocent in pushing him along.

Either way, he was sure that they would have more things in store for him, and he didn’t feel at all unsettled by that by now. He was excited, and he wanted to find out just how far the little jelly creatures would go.


	7. Chapter 7

Snow crawled back into the cave, flopping down onto the thick blanket and grumbling to himself. The flans were there to keep him warm, since there was a steady and cold breeze coming into the cave by now. There was something unsettling about the breeze suddenly having become so frigid, but Snow supposed that it couldn’t remain just scorching hot all day. From somewhere, there would be cold streams of air. The flans gave annoyed sounds – Snow understood them to be annoyed, at least – and huddled closer around Snow. He felt rather comfortable with being surrounded by the jelly now, and they were keeping him pretty much immobile. He wouldn’t have been able to move about much anyway with the flans all around him. They were holding him like a humongous brace, but just in a position which was incredibly comfortable, despite the feeling that something was about to happen.

After a while, he began to understand what was happening. He was being asked to open himself up further. Well, being asked was a bit of a stretch of interpretation, but it seemed like it was just gentle persuasion for the moment. But now, there was a bit of an urgency to it that Snow knew that the big flan was the source of it. Some of the small flans were crowding around his loins, and he had to really wriggle around that he could see what was going on. But he didn’t see anything for some time, and then after a while he had to fall back again, since he couldn’t really stretch himself across his belly, just to keep an eye on his loins.

It began with a small pricking sensation, and Snow flinched for a moment. He gritted his teeth a little and sighed then, when the tingling spread through the head of his cock and further down. He had an idea what was happening, and he really didn’t want to think too much about it. Thinking about it would mean that he would freak out, and he wasn’t here to freak out. He was here to unwind. And Snow would not think about what was happening to him right now. He already had a big-ass flan in his abdomen, which was stretching him out to the point of making him look almost pregnant, so there was no need to freak out about what was about to happen beyond that. The flans would not hurt him, that had been established several times over. The flans were out to make him almost fall unconscious with pleasure, not with pain.

He reached down towards his cock, as best as he could without feeling like he was going to tear something out. Snow grunted softly, while he tried to just relax. Even with the big flan inside of him, that didn’t mean that the big jelly thing had perfect control over him. It could suggest many things, that much was true, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have an opinion about it. To some degree, at least. Snow was mostly just going along with everything, with the simple reason that it wasn’t hurting him, and instead just giving him a ton of pleasure. Who was he to refuse that?

The burning sensation only persisted for a short time, and instead, the tingling continued. Snow thought that it was one of the small yellow flans. They had a tendency to feel somewhat electric, and that was a sensation that really was intensified by how thin and sensitive the skin of his groin was. The flan was still partly outside of his cock, and wiggling around against the skin there. Snow shuddered all over, and gripped onto the blanket to avoid scratching himself or clawing into the flans around him. He was trying his best to not scream with pleasure right away. He wouldn’t be able to cum too soon, after all. One small flan would not be enough. That was ensured.

The tingling kept up for an almost endless time, and Snow flopped back onto the blanket after another pleasurable convulsion which had made his body tense up briefly. He was panting already, and this was just the begin of the ride for him. He still felt the different flans pressing up against him. Maybe, it was just from being so overly sensitive, but he could feel the different textures and effects, how they felt against his skin, and how they were making his skin crawl with pleasure and a tinge of eager anticipation. If it was even half as good as the rest of the flans crowding around him, then it was just the perfect way to unwind. The next flan which pressed close to him felt a lot smoother, almost liquid, and for a moment, Snow thought that it might not be a flan. But then the wriggling down his cock started again, and he was sure that this had to be a flan alright. They were really giving him a hard time staying composed, and Snow saw little reason to be so any longer.

With hot and heavy moans, Snow rubbed across his thighs, while the flan was slowly sliding down his cock. Again, it burnt a little, and he had the feeling that this flan could go down into his balls a lot faster. It surprised him just a bit, but mostly, he just wanted to have more and more of the sensation. Snow bucked up into the flan mass, panting softly while he tried to not exert himself too much. If he did, then he wouldn’t be able to enjoy himself as much as he would love to. And he wanted to enjoy every single moment of it, since he would have to go back to his responsibilities at some point. But that thought had to be as remote as possibly for the moment.

With a final shuddering motion, the second flan vanished inside of him, and Snow gave another drawn-out groan. He leaned back his head, shuddering all over. He barely could move right now. Every single attempt to move was making him feel rather strange. It was exhausting, it felt sluggish, and the attempts to move also meant that the big flan would shift around himself inside of his gut. They were really working him here right now. Not really to the limit quite yet, but it still was dangerous. He panted, resting back into the blanket, while the next flan was rather cool against his loins. He grinned weakly. An icy blue flan, really? They would be draining him of all of his energy at that rate. It already was hard for him with the flans moving around in his balls, which felt incredibly swollen by now. They were not that humongous yet, at least not as huge as they could get.

The big flan inside of him gave off a humming vibration, and Snow shuddered all over. The small flans inside of him were moving as well, and they were wrapping him up in this wet, hot sensation that was simply overwhelming. It already was incredible when they slowly slipped into him, and with them now shifting around inside of him, this was maddening indeed. He panted softly, stroking along his stomach and his thighs, trying to not lose his mind right away. With how the flans were moving about, this was damned near impossible. He whimpered almost from the pleasure overwhelming him, and it was getting close to the point where he was just about to lose his mind completely.

Snow groaned when another flan followed the ones already inside of him. Another followed, and another. They were different in texture, varying amounts of smooth, moved at different speeds, and all seemed to have an own distinct temperature at the moment they penetrated his already largely stretched urethra and slipped down into his balls, which by now felt like they were the size of volleyballs. Snow didn’t keep them from moving on. How could he really have done so anyway? He was being pinned down by the weight of the big flan and the small flans as well, and he really didn’t want to do anything against what was happening to him. He licked his lips, staring up at the cave ceiling above him.

“Goddammit…” The sensations finally stopped, while the insides of his balls were getting churned like nobody’s business. It wasn’t unpleasant, oh no. It was a rush of pleasure beyond anything else. He slowly turned on his side, which was only possible with the remaining flans helping him move around. His head was swirling, and he couldn’t really think of anything without being interrupted by just how full and brimming with pleasure he felt. Snow felt heavy and sleepy after a while, and he just allowed himself to slip away to sleep. If this wasn’t relaxing beyond words, then he didn’t know how else he could have relaxed otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came late to Snow. It was in the middle of the day when he woke, and when he was stirred, it happened through yet more flans which had gathered around him. They had brought him food again, and were helping him move around. Snow barely realized what was happening to him, he just knew that he was being taken care of. There was a sound in the distant, and it took a long while until Snow understood that rain was coming down on the Sunleth Waterscape. It wasn’t the heavy rain he had feared for a moment, but rather a gentle trickling which was slowly approaching the clearing. With a heaving and grunting, Snow came out into the clearing, and into the warm rain pattering against his skin. He felt incredibly alive, and even with a felt ton attached to him, in just how many flans were inside of him. The different textures and temperatures were still all over his body, and even the smallest shift was getting a shudder out of him.

Snow enjoyed the rain, even if it wasn’t quite such a downpour, and sat down on one of the roots for a moment. He was panting softly, and looked down at himself with a chuckle. He looked a bit ridiculous, he thought. Of course, Snow was perfect for the flans which still flocked around him and tended to him, and that was the main concern right now. Outside of that, pretty much nothing existed at the moment. When he had come here, Snow still had been a bit concerned that he would be unable to unwind really, with everything that was going on back in Bodhum. But here he was, relaxing to his core, and not feeling like thinking about anything outside of this small clearing at all. He was not worried about Behemoths, or the humongous creatures which could comb the forest on the lookout for more food. He was just in the middle of a most pleasant happening here, and he would enjoy it to the last moment.

He got up with a huff, going back into the cave. Before he sat down onto the blanket, a couple of flans quickly were all over him, removing any water that he had carried back with him into the cave. This made laying down and getting warm again rather easy, and Snow appreciated it all around. He wouldn’t have wanted to cool out too much. As much as he liked to snuggle with the fire flans, it would still take them a long time to get him warmed up again, and he always would feel a bit guilty that they had to flock so tightly around him, just because he couldn’t quite take care of himself.

Those thoughts quickly were dispersed when the flans cuddled up around him. One of the flans had pretty much engulfed his groin, or at least as much as it could. As far as it stretched itself, it could not wrap up his humongous swollen balls. For that, another two red flans came up, so that he wouldn’t feel quite so neglected in that department. Snow groaned and laid back when the flan began squeezing around his cock. He thought that he was going insane. It was one of the yellow flans which was squeezing him so much, going by the tingling sensation that followed each and every squeeze. He panted and squirmed around, just trying to somehow get more out of the sensation. It made no difference, but that wasn’t important to Snow. The additional movements still heightened his excitement, and from there, it just somehow escalated.

Snow found himself on his hands and knees, panting against the blanket. His field of vision had shrunk down to encompass little more than the white fabric close to his face. There was nothing outside of this field which he would have wanted to look at anyway. His body was being rocked by the flans, and especially the big flan was getting it on with him really heavy right now. There was just this intense pounding against his prostate, and Snow thought that his legs were about to give out from under him at any moment. He might have been on his knees already, but his abdomen still only barely touched the blanket, and that would have made it possible for him to just fall down onto his abdomen and squish the big flan inside of him. The small flans had gathered around him in the stiff bracket again, which just about could stop him from falling down right now. But he still thought it was simply too risky to remain in this position for too long. Hell, for a moment, he thought about ripping himself out of this situation, but he couldn’t do it. There was just such a weight on him, such a feeling of being locked into this position, that he could do absolutely nothing, and not even twitch a muscle.

The pounding against his prostate kept up, while his balls were churning almost desperately. Snow panted heavily against the blanket, trying to gather his bearings, but he just couldn’t somehow. He wanted to grip at a thought, something that would anchor him, and then he just drowned in the pleasure. The thrashing of the flans inside of him was simply pummeling his mind out of him, and he didn’t mind the ride one bit. Snow panted against the blanket as a first, rough orgasm surged through him. He howled with the blinding feeling jolting along his spine, then was back to panting against the blanket, only able to cling onto the fabric and hold on for the ride. There was nothing more he could do, not with the immense hammering sensation against his prostate.

Snow lost track of how long it went on, but after what felt like it had been a solid couple of hours, he was able to gather his senses again. It was dark by now, and around him, the fire flan had gathered and were glowing softly, to provide light and warmth. Snow panted softly, slowly able to turn around and get into a more comfortable position. He wanted to lay down and sleep now, but he had the feeling that there was a little bit for him in store still. The small flans were still rather active all around him, but at least, they didn’t seem to be about to swarm him any longer. Snow sighed softly, drawing one of the small fire flans closer and pressing it atop of his swollen stomach. He still felt a little cold, and he just wanted to remedy it for the moment. He sighed when the relief set in, but there still was an odd sensation about it all. The big flan still felt active all around the clock, if not always to the same extent. He stared down at the swelling bulge. The big flan was puffing himself up a little, just a slight bit, as if it wanted him to know that it still was having its jelly all over him.

Snow patted atop his stomach, just pressing the fire flan against his skin. The rain had cooled down his surroundings, and for that reason alone, he wanted to make sure that he was not going to cool out too much. The big flan did keep him relatively warm, but the fire flans still were better at it than the big white one. He patted against his stomach, as if to placate the big white flan. He guessed that it had tried to prove to him that it was better than the small flans, to some extent, without him ever having thought about it really. After all, it was the big guy who had all the access it wanted to his most sensitive spots. And the small flans could do whatever they wanted, but they would not be able to outshine the big guy any time soon.

As soon as those thoughts had crossed Snow’s mind, the swelling went back down a little, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Pretty proud, the big one. He didn’t mind it too much, but he would have preferred this happening without looking like he was suffering from indigestion or some such stuff. He grunted, rolled around so that most of his weight was resting on his belly, which immediately caused the big flan to grow more rigid, and relaxed then. This was pretty nice, actually. It was a bit like having a built-in yoga ball, or a memory foam mattress, which would just hold him there and not strain his body too much. It was weird how detached he felt from himself by now, but he guessed that this was just the new reality of things. And before he would get everything mucked up with an argument he barely had a way of winning, he would just get along with the demands of the big guy. And if that would turn out to be even more outlandish than until now, then he was not going to complain either.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Snow groaned, getting into an upright position and staring at the flans which were swarming around him excitedly. They had been acting a bit strange all day, and there had been a couple more railings by the big guy in the past days, which had all felt like they were working up to something bigger. Now, Snow thought he understood what was going on, and for a moment, he was quite confused how it could have gotten that far in the first place. Was the big guy really all that sure about having it this way? The gut feeling told him that it was so, but Snow still thought that this was a bit further than he would be willing to go. The small flans already had inflated him a good bit, and he felt like he was about twice or three times the size of before. But it seemed that the big flan still felt that there was more room for making him grow, and it would happen in a rather unexpected way.

Snow sighed quietly, picking up one of the really small flans which had mingled with the already rather small flans which had flocked around him all that time. “You’re sure. Well.” Snow coughed lightly and shook his head, setting down the flans again. He was not sure about this at all. He had gone along with quite something quite happily, but this here? He already looked like an overly inflated balloon, and he didn’t want this to go to a point where it might be irreversible. But at the same time, his line of thinking was that he was worrying way too much about everything. The flans would inevitably grow bored, and they would go look for another way to entertain themselves. And why wouldn’t he just entertain them for the time being? Even if it was weirding him out, despite the good influence the big flan was having on him, he could still tell that it would be interesting regardless.

He laid down when the big flan gave an impatient jerk inside of him, hitting the big guy back with a small slap against his belly. “Don’t be impatient, big guy… I’m already struggling here, so don’t give me that.” He stretched out, looking about the cave, still not entirely convinced. After a while, the flans in his balls began churning again, which was distracting him more and more from what was happening around him. And of course, the big guy had to join in after a while. The moment Snow felt himself having grown hard completely, which was a bit of a feat with how stretched he still was, the big guy he began pounding into Snow. Snow grunted and pressed his face into the blanket beneath him, trying to at least breathe properly to not grow too dizzy with how he was being treated right now.

Snow grimaced slightly when he felt the pressure against his chest. This time, he had difficulty to keep his position, since he was being jerked around quite some, and at the same time shuddering all over with pleasure. With the flans converging to his chest, and him still half laying on his stomach, it was difficult for them all to get a good angle at this. But the big flan couldn’t help the small ones all that much in this regard either. Snow could feel his balls drawing up and tightening, panting more heavily. He was already that close to an orgasm, and it was incredible. The flans just knew how to work every fiber of his body so that he would just lose himself in this swirl of lust and hot action.

The pressure against his chest mounted, and after a while, Snow could feel something seep under his skin. It was a weird sensation, but it soon was drowned out amidst the pleasure that was crashing in on him. He bit down lightly on his knuckles to choke a couple of sounds coming from his mouth, but also to not lose his mind completely in this storm of sensations. He was trying to enjoy this as much as somehow possible, and that meant that he had to push back some of his thoughts and get himself somewhat focused on what was happening to him, instead of wondering too much about how long he would be able to keep up this performance with the flans working him all over. The seeping motion was intensifying for a moment, and then, there was a gentler flowing, and Snow moaned even harder. His skin was growing more tender to the touch, and with flans being even beneath him and brushing against him right now, it was just incredible how it felt. The smooth grinding against him was making him feel incredible, but he also felt that he was reaching a limit quite fast. Even with the flans monitoring him quite closely, as it seemed, it didn’t mean that he was beyond the usual limitations of what he was used to.

“Fuck…” Snow panted against the blanket, when the pleasure slowly dissipated for a moment. He could only lay there for a while and let everything happen to him. There was a feeling that the flans had finally done it, and had broken him in completely. Not in a bad way, mind. He was feeling just fine with how it happened, which probably was courtesy to the big flan. He couldn’t tell if it really just had been that, but he couldn’t bother too much with that. He instead focused on the seeping motions, on the feeling that his chest was being puffed up further. They had taken an interest in his pecs, for some reason or another, and were working on puffing them up. Snow was not sure how it was happening at that moment, and he really didn’t care too much to find out immediately. He still was dazed, and when he had gathered himself up somewhat after some time, the pounding again continued.

It happened like that three times in a row. The moment he had gathered his wits about him, and had somewhat recovered from what had happened to him with the pounding, he was getting railed again, which made it impossible to focus on anything at all. He had tried to make himself focus on what was happening to his chest, but there was nothing which could stop the flans from working on him. Only when he had gone through the fourth orgasm with barely more than a weak shuddering and a choked moan did the flans finally let up. The big flan somewhat relaxed more, which made it easier for him to lay down properly, and he was feeling a little better taken care of for the moment.

While he still was laying there in a daze, the flans continued to converge on him, and he could feel the different flans pushing against one another, which all tried to get towards him. Snow couldn’t really stop them, and he could feel himself growing more sensitive, even worse with the recent consecutive orgasms. He panted and gathered himself up enough so that he could turn onto his back. This was the only way to lay down without pressing down on any sensitive parts of his body. The flans were really making it a chore to really find a position that would not make him feel like something was squeezed or something tender was getting smooshed to an uncomfortable degree. Snow sighed quietly, patting his stomach lightly. He could have gone with a little less pressure on his gut right now, but at least the big flan was pacified again, and had stopped pounding into him so roughly.

“Happy now?” Snow wasn’t quite sure either if he was talking to himself or really addressing the big flan. Either way, he felt calm and like there wouldn’t be too much happening any more for the more immediate time. There was nothing that the flans still could stuff, as far as he could see it, and he was not about to assume that the flans wanted to make him swell up to a dangerous level. The flans had treated him like he was a very important part of their ritual here, and that wouldn’t change.

For a moment, he felt slightly weird, then images played out in front of him. At first, it looked a lot like he was caught in the middle of a dream, with swirling colors slowly merging with one another, but he quickly guessed that this was an attempt by the big flan to explain itself. At least, that was how Snow chose to see it right now. He panted quietly, then smiled when he finally found it in himself to relax completely. Feeling like a ripe fruit or like a very weird treat, he laid there, just letting the colors do their mesmerizing work. He relaxed, and finally slipped into a somewhat restless sleep, which would allow him to recover from the latest flans filling him even more.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow was sitting outside in the sun again, leaned against a high root and breathing with a bit of difficulty. He imagined that a highly pregnant woman had to feel that way, he couldn’t compare it to anything else. He was pretty sure that it was hard to compare being filled by several dozen flans to anything at all, especially when one of the big ones was working on him in such a specific way. The weigh that was constantly pulling at him made it a chore to move about much, but again, the flans were very gracious to help him move about if he wanted to. And even if he was here to relax, he didn’t just want to lay about. He couldn’t do much outside of it, he had come to accept that, but just walking around a little on the clearing (or rather rolling about, which was the case most of the time) was giving him a good feeling that he was at least getting some time to stretch his limbs.

The big flan had removed itself a bit from him, to form a sort of impromptu seat around him, together with a couple of the small flans. It was always surprising how well the jelly guys could work together, with how they merged with one another and formed a strong unit. It also raised a rather thrilling, and somewhat scary possibility. Those flans could just form one big giant flan, which would have put quite some people into danger. But the thought just flitted by and disappeared, as many did while he had been infused with the many flans. He looked down on himself. He just saw big round forms, which was a stark contrast to the usual flat muscles he had trained so hard to achieve. He sighed, patting his belly lightly. That was just what he did whenever he thought about something which the big flan actually allowed him to pursue further.

“You really know how to work a man to his limits, you big meanie.” Snow leaned back into the flans forming the crude backrest, and for a moment, he thought that he was leaning back too much. He gave a surprised squeak, then he finally hit the surprisingly solid jelly wall the flans had formed behind him. He gave a shaky sigh, ruffling across the surface the flans formed and rousing small, protesting squeaks. “Sorry, guys, you just really scared me. You were further back than I thought.”

He fell silent, just looking up towards the sky. It had been afternoon when he finally had stirred again, and now, the starry sky was showing between the leafy canopy of the Sunleth Waterscape. He smiled to himself, feeling oddly at peace with himself and everything around him. Even if it absolutely wasn’t the way he would have envisioned how his little break from everything would go like, he still found it better than what he originally would have had in mind. Which had probably been a surefire way to put more pressure on himself, with how he thought about it at that moment.

Snow thought about what he would have done outside of staying in this cave. Maybe go for runs through the Sunleth Waterscape, maybe find a challenge along the way. That alone would have been a good way to get himself beaten up by a Behemoth, since he just couldn’t resist a good challenge. He was aware of that, and he now was really glad that he was just caught up in the whole jelly thing. As if the big guy had read his thoughts, he began shuddering softly, which seemed to stem from amusement. The small flans shuddered along with him, and he thought that he heard a couple of amused sounds amongst the squeaking the flans gave off.

Yeah, he was entertaining them alright, and he had no intention of getting away from this right now. The big flan showed absolutely no intentions of getting out of him, and Snow had no feeling that the big guy would, even if he was gently asked at that moment. The flans already had done everything how they had liked it. The big flan had persuaded him alright, but even without the big flan, Snow didn’t see how he would have been able to fend off the advances of the flans, especially in the mass in which they had come. They had been more than enough to hold him down even without the big guy, of that he was sure. A couple of the small ones, all piled atop of him, and he would have gone down faster than he could have said “Dammit”.

The flans began moving a little, and Snow gave a surprised grunt. His thoughts had drifted off quite some, and he also had started to grow a little tired, which he now noticed, with the flans jerking him awake again. Snow sighed, then motioned for the flans to help him get up again. After all, it was late, and he had been having quite a day. He gently pressed a couple of fingers against his swollen pecs while he was helped to stand upright, and he shuddered slightly. Not only were his pecs and nipples quite sensitive, but they also felt much softer than he was accommodated to feel them. He almost had expected that they would feel even more tense than previously.

Snow staggered back into the cave, sprawling out over the blanket. The flans cuddled up to him, their small voices around him and lulling him back into a state of being half asleep. He smacked his lips, then nudged the flans slightly that he would have a little more room. He wanted to have a little room so that he would be able to move around and turn onto his side. Even with his tender pectorals, he did want to lay on his side for just a while. It was just the way he liked to fall asleep, and just laying on his back was getting boring after some time. With being an active sleeper, the big flans had weighed him down quite some, but not that much that he couldn’t roll around and be his usual self.

“Finally settled down?” Snow blinked softly. That had been unexpected. He had not spoken aloud out of own volition. Had the big guy learned how to control his voice? “Yep, pretty much. But now, settle down. You’ve got to be with us for some time longer, and I can tell you already that you will be pretty preoccupied with us for some time. And, don’t worry. We will keep everyone else away. The last Behemoth who tried to challenge me was pretty humiliated after I was done with him.”

Snow chuckled and snorted, finally laughing lightly. That sounded just perfect. He didn’t reply directly to it, but he was sure that the big flan could feel how he felt about it. A flan, able to beat down a Behemoth, probably with the aid of his little crew of small flans swarming the poor bastard until he no longer had been able to tell left from right and up from down. As if to tease at it happening to him, the big flan controlled his body for a moment, and made him turn around for a while, until Snow came to rest in a surprisingly comfortable position. With the flans cuddled up to him, he felt not too warm and not too cold, which was a feat in the climate of the Sunleth Waterscape, which could change at a moment’s notice, thanks to how it was built up.

Snow groped around in the flan a little with one arm, until he found a comfortable position even for that limb. He smacked his lips lazily, settling down into his jelly bed. That was probably the second-best part about being in the middle of all of those flans. He could just feel all comfortable, and feel safe at the same time. That was something the cities could not offer, even with all of their luxury surrounding everything. No, this here was far beyond what was possible even in Bodhum, however luxurious it was.

He closed his eyes, with an icy blue flan having snuggled up close to his head, to keep him cool during the night and avoid that his hair was just plastered to his head with sweat. Snow appreciated every small gesture coming from the flans. Just for a moment, he wondered if he could give back everything that he was given, but he felt that he didn’t need to even wonder that any longer. If he was so engrossed in the middle of this jelly assembly, then there was little doubt in his mind that they were appreciating him as much as he was appreciating them.


End file.
